


Far-Fetched Transformers AUs

by AnitaAlways



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I'm just writing different AUs, and I'll make AUs, guess whose fault it is, the first is Fowler being turned into a Scraplet techo-organic, you guys can give me quotes and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: You guys give me a quote and a character. As soon as I can, I'll crank out as far fetched an AU as I can where a character says that.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Far-Fetched Transformers AUs

“May I ask what this is?” Agent William Fowler asked calmly, looking at the scary-looking machine in a back room of the Autobot base. 

Wheeljack, who was working on said scary-looking machine, didn’t look up. “Sure, you can ask.” 

Fowler scowled. “What is it?” 

“I call it the Merger. Combines two things in the most efficient, useful way possible. I got bored earlier, looked through my datapads, and found the blueprints. You can figure out the rest.” 

Fowler raised an eyebrow. “So you, the guy who loves explosions, are building a scary-a** machine in the Autobot base?” 

“I was a scientist back in the day, I know what I’m doing,” Wheeljack replied, rolling his optics. 

Fowler raised the other eyebrow. “So this won’t end in disaster?” 

“No, chill. If you want, you can watch.” 

“That would be great.” 

So Fowler did. He watched Wheeljack work on the machine, even getting a few tools (albeit with a wheelbarrow) for him. “So. How does this thing work?” 

Wheeljack hammered in one last piece and grinned. “Find two objects to put in that circle over there and I’ll show you.” 

Fowler went to find them as Wheeljack went to the other room. As he was looking, however, a previously sleeping scraplet crawled out of a corner. Fowler glared at it. “Wait a sec… you’re one of those pests.” Then, he grabbed a metal pole, and started swinging. 

In the other room, Wheeljack thought he heard Fowler shout something. “Huh?” Something else. “What?” A third call, and Wheeljack assumed Fowler was ready. “Alright!” 

Flipping the switch, Wheeljack watched as the lights flashed and a couple burned out, a wide, slightly unhinged grin on his face. “Holy frag, I haven’t had that much fun in a while. Let’s see how it went…” 

The lights had gone off, and Wheeljack sighed at that, grabbing a flashlight. “Hey, tiny, how’d it-” 

Fowler hissed, shielding his eyes. Then he glared. “What part of  _ wait a minute _ did you not understand?” 

“I thought you said you were ready! What happened?” Wheeljack asked, trying to get a good look at Fowler from behind some crates. 

Fowler growled, and a few minutes later, he stalked out from his place, baring rows of sharp metal teeth, sporting multiple splotches of metal on his skin and metal insect wings, and glaring at Wheeljack with a pair of glowing eyes. “I saw one of those scraplets you told me about. Tried to take it out. Ran into the area you mentioned as you flipped that switch, and…” Fowler shrieked, the shrill, monstrous sound scaring Wheeljack into gulping. 

“I merged you with a scraplet?” 

“Yes,” Fowler hissed, “and you better be able to turn me back.” 

Wheeljack winced. “Uh…” 

Fowler blinked twice, then shrieked and started hovering, before chasing Wheeljack. 

Who promptly screamed like a girl and ran for the main room. 


End file.
